


Deck the Halls (With Love)

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s5e14 The Polarizing Express, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Shules, the title is so cheesy wow, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: (Post 5x14) With the Czarsky case finally solved, Shawn and Juliet can finally enjoy the holiday, which includes decorating the tree.Written for Day 2 of the 12 Days of Psychmas challenge.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	Deck the Halls (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to day 2! This one is a scene that I still think _should_ have been in the Polarizing Express and I'm sad we didn't get at least a montage at the end that included Shules decorating or spending Christmas together. Also the dog in this was Julie's (RobinsonsWereHere) idea. She had the great idea that Juliet would adopt an ex-police dog so here she is!
> 
> _Prompt: Decorating_

“Shawn.” Juliet’s laughter rang out causing the aforementioned man to smile. He glanced over at her, peeking through green thistles and colorful ornaments as she grinned back at him. “You can’t put donuts on the tree.”

“Why not?” He stepped back and rounded the tree, cocking his head as she gestured to the sweet round delights hanging from the branches.

“Because they’ll get gross and full of needles and Peanut will eat them.” She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. Her hair swished around her shoulders and his hand twitched, trying- not for the first time that day- to resist the urge to run his fingers through it.

Instead he crouched down, smiling as the large german shepherd trotted up, immediately sniffing Shawn’s face. “Hey girl, who’s a good girl?” He cooed, rubbing his fingers all over Peanut’s head. “Do you want some tree donuts? Yes you do, yes you do.”

As Juliet laughed, he rose back up to his feet before wrapping his arms around her middle. Resting his head on her shoulder, he shrugged. “I don’t know babe, I think Peanut has spoken.”

Her fingers ran along his hand, before linking through his fingers. “How about this? If you take the donuts off the tree, not only will we have breakfast for tomorrow but I’ll also let you put the star on.”

He pursed his lips, humming as he considered her offer. Then he dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Deal.”

But he didn’t make any move to leave. Not yet at least. Rather he took a deep breath, inhaling her vanilla body wash as she relaxed into his embrace. They stood in silence, just admiring the tree as the faint sounds of Christmas music wafted in through the speakers Shawn had set up. 

“Hey,” His voice was soft as he spoke. “I’m really sorry again for breaking into Czarsky’s place and messing up the investigation.”

She turned her head slightly, and while he didn’t meet her gaze, he could see the way her eyebrows knitted together. “You’re already forgiven Shawn. Because of you, we were able to get Czarsky on much more serious charges.”

He dropped his head. “I know… I just-”

“Hey.” She turned in his arms so that she was facing him, their chests touching as his hands rested on her hips. Cupping his face, she gave him a soft smile. “You’ve apologized like three times already. You’re forgiven. Just don’t do something stupid like that again, okay?”

He grinned. “Okay.”

Her smile brightened and he took the opportunity to seal the gap between them. It was a passionate and slow kiss, one that always caused his heart to hammer and joy to bubble in his chest. As he moved his hand to her hair, it brushed against the tree and he couldn’t help but grin against her lips. For their first Christmas together, it was shaping out to be a great one.


End file.
